ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian: Portrait of a Dog (The Simpsons Guy)
Brian: Portrait of a Dog is the fourth episode of the second season of The Simpsons Guy. It originally aired on Fox in the United States on February 23rd, 1990. The episode features anthropomorphic dog Brian after he swallows his pride, and joins a dog show, after much convincing, in order to win money for a new air conditioner. But after an argument over a trick gone bad, with his owner, Homer, Brian realizes he is a second-class citizen and runs away from home, landing him in the pound on death row. Desperate to save their dog, the Simpsons attempts to release Brian, and prevent him from being euthanized. Plot Quahog is in the grip of an unusual heat wave and, not having air conditioning, the Simpsons are suffering. Homer learns of an upcoming dog show offering a top prize of $500, which he sees as the perfect way to be able to buy an air conditioner. He persuades a reluctant Brian to participate. Brian performs his tricks at the dog show. Homer puts a bone biscuit on Brian's nose; finding this demeaning and becoming angry, Brian refuses to "perpetuate the stereotype of the 'good dog'", as well as Homer saying he is embarrassed that Brian would not comply. Brian subsequently exits in a huff. On the way home, Homer and Brian argue until Brian gets out of the car. A police officer gives Brian a ticket, for which Homer has to pay $10, for violating the local leash law, which only widens the rift between Homer and Brian. Another argument ensues and Homer mentions that he saved Brian from his past life after he lost a dog race. Angry that Homer brought that up and becoming more angry when Homer then demands that Brian stop being a bad dog, Brian leaves the house, whereupon he is treated cruelly by the community, and is (ultimately) forced to sleep at the bus shelter. Homer buys a new dog which turns out to be mischievous and abusive, almost killing their cat Snowball II; the family gets rid of it and searches for Brian. By the time Homer decides to apologize to Brian, Brian has been kicked out of a restaurant and a public store and chased by the police when he was found drinking from a water fountain. Brian becomes homeless, having actually attacked a man on the street for treating him as a drunken hobo and for not believing that he was not a good dog but a crazy animal. He is subsequently taken away by the police. A social worker announces to Brian and the rest of his family that Brian is sentenced to be put down by a lethal injection, which shocks everyone. While Homer works on Brian's appeal, Brian decides to study the Law as much as he can, and goes to court to defend himself, and finally gets the chance to plead his case before the Quahog City Council. During his parole hearing, he references the court case Plessy v. Ferguson, but unfortunately for him, the council believes that it's stupid to listen to a dog. Just when Brian is about to be dismissed, Homer steps in and delivers a last-ditch emotional appeal on his behalf. The city council members remain unmoved until Marge bribes them with $20 each, and Brian is immediately freed. The charges against him are finally dropped and the town shows him new respect, allowing him to finally drink out of a water fountain, showing his status to be the same as that of the other citizens of the community. The family returns home and Stewie, in an unusual display of respect towards Brian, bows ever so slightly towards him. Brian and Homer are then left alone. Brian licks Homer's face in an endearing dog gesture, and threatens to kill him if he ever tells anyone about it. Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Barney Gumble, Itchy *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Simpson, Brian Simpson, Tom Tucker *Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Scratchy *Harry Shearer as Judge Roy Snyder *Julie Brown as Diane Simmons *Phil LaMarr as Ollie Williams Source *1 Category:The Simpsons Guy Category:List of The Simpsons Guy Episodes